


Some Thoughts on A/B/O

by MetaCat (OtherCat)



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/MetaCat
Summary: My thoughts about the A/B/O genre with some personal opinions and worldbuilding ideas thrown in.





	Some Thoughts on A/B/O

A/B/O is a fan fiction (and I’ve seen some original fiction) genre that involves a disproved animal behavioral theory, “pheromones made them do it,” and on occasion male pregnancy. (I feel that it’s closely related to “everyone is inherently D/s” AUs, or at least a lot of the same themes are addressed.) The worldbuilding for this genre is often dystopic by either accident or design, and consent tends toward the dubious, since alphas generally have some variety of control over “omega” characters, who in turn tend to lose complete control of themselves during their “heats.”  Because of this, some A/B/O stories revolve around the idea of consent and occasionally contain themes of fighting for equality and explorations of gender, despite or possibly because the genre is also very biologically deterministic.  

The behavioral theory A/B/O is based on involves the hierarchal behavior of wolves. It goes something like, “wolf packs are led by the largest, strongest male, referred to as the alpha. The alpha dominates all the wolves, while middle ranking wolves dominate the wolves they are dominant to until you get to the omega wolf, which everyone beats up.” The problem with the behavioral theory is that it was based off of studying captive wolves, who had been put together randomly from different packs. You are not going to get normal animal behavior from a situation like this. Actual wolf pack behavior goes, “there is a mom and dad wolf, and then are babies, some who stick around to take care of their little brothers and sisters and some who go off to form packs of their own with other wolves from other packs.”  

How this translates into the A/B/O setting is: There are aggressive males (rarely, females) who are dominant over everyone, but especially omegas. Sometimes alphas have “knots,” and have other dimorphic differences between them and “beta” males and “omegas.” Next there are “betas” which are not quite as aggressive as alphas and may or may not have anything to do with omegas. Last are omegas that periodically go into heat, are extremely submissive, display nesting behaviors, and can become pregnant. (Females are usually default omega in the settings I’ve seen, when they appear as characters at all.) Omegas often have self-lubricating anuses, or something like a cloaca, and complicated physiology to justify their being able to have children.

This is a genre that I will read, even though I am often squicked by the worldbuilding involved. (Both in a biological and sociological sense. Some of these settings are very, very dark and ugly.) There are occasionally interesting takes on gender and the concept of consent in a situation where there is limited to no consent. (Due to omegas being non compos mentis while in heat. Some settings add in a concept of “heat suppressants” so there is a little more agency involved.)

The A/B/O stories I like the best are the ones that are more self-aware of how dystopian the setting is, and the ones where there is a plot point involving an active equality movement for the poor omegas. (Who are generally at the bottom of the heap in regards to social structure and basic human rights.)  

I find it really hard to read however because the biology/physiology doesn’t quite make sense to me. Some of the descriptions/justifications tend toward body horror, though I liked one set up where it turns out that modern humans are actually hybrid with another, unisex species. (The explanation made the most sense to me, though I think the physiological set up was excessively complicated.) Still, it’s hard to find a reason for a male able to become pregnant to _be_ a male able to become pregnant, especially given the complexity and the difficulties involved with having babies born via the lower intestine. (If you’re going for a cloaca, eggs make more sense than live birth.)

The A/B/O setting doesn’t pair well with an assumed two gender/assumed two biological sex culture, especially if you throw in the concept of “Alpha Females.” How is an alpha female different from a beta or omega female, since alpha males are dimorphic from beta and omega males in most settings? What part do they play in reproduction? If you’re using an “equal rights” plot line, how are they treated in comparison to their counterparts?)

The following are some worldbuilding possibilities for various gender/biological/physiological set ups that I think would be pretty interesting to see:

**Two biological sexes, two kinds of male, one female, but three genders:**

This would explain the sexual dimorphism of Alphas, and would save the trouble of figuring out the actual dimorphism of “Alpha Females.” The betas could be either satellite males (using a different reproductive strategy than the alphas) or some variety of eusocial neuter set up where it’s more important that your sibling reproduce than you reproduce. Omegas in this set up are essentially biologically female.  

**Single biological sex but three genders, Alpha, Beta and Omega:**

In this set up most of the differences between the genders have more to do with cultural expectations rather than dimorphism/biology, though Alphas are generally assumed to be larger and stronger, betas to be more patient and reasonable and omegas to have what would be considered “feminine” characteristics if there was such a thing as “feminine” in this setting.

**Four biological sexes, six genders:**

Or more; I have never been good at math. Alpha females are essentially females who can father children, the way Omega males can bear children. Beta males and beta females are essentially satellites using a different reproductive strategy and omega males have a physiology that leans toward female. This would be terrifyingly complicated but I think it would be interesting to see.    

 

 

 


End file.
